Nice Day For a White Wedding?
by Geezworld234
Summary: Sandra gets a blast from the past when she and Gerry attend the wedding of Sandra's university friend.
1. The Wedding of an Old Friend

_**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**This is in answer to Jen's challenge to include the Lyrics to 'I Remember LA' by Celine Dion a personal favourite song of mine. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Thanks so much for agreeing to come with me Gerry" Sandra said fixing her pink fascinator in place about a quarter of the way down the left hand side of her almost perfect messy bun she wore about half way down her head.

"Not at all, blimey Guv you look knock out" Gerry said examining Sandra's every detail, she looked so glamorous in the simple black dress with pink side sections that elongated her smooth slightly tanned legs. Gerry had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Thanks Gerry, you don't look too bad yourself but if it's all the same I would rather you didn't call me Guv, not to day" she smiled picking up her matching pink clutch bag which was hanging from the banister.

"No problem, Guv, I mean Sandra, so who's wedding are we going to again?"

"Mark and Maria's" She said picking up her keys and shooing Gerry out the door so she could lock up. "I went to university with Maria, I still see her occasionally, usually every other Christmas".

She gingerly made her way to Gerry's car, she had never walked in heels this high before, really she should have tried them on around the house to get used to them as she already knew she wasn't going to last the day in these six inch stilettos.

"Oh right, anyone else you know going?" Gerry asked opening the passenger door and taking hold of Sandra's hand, aiding her to her seat.

"Thanks Gerry, who knew you could be so gentlemanly. No I don't think I know anyone else, well I might as Maria stayed in contact with quite a lot of people over the years but I would doubt if I would recognise any of them" she said touching up her lipstick by looking into the little mirror on the sun visor.

"Is that why you asked a dashingly handsome man to be your plus one?"

"Yes, but unfortunately he was busy, as was George Clooney so I settled for you" she teased.

"Charming" he huffed as he reversed out of her drive. "So what's the deal with us are we just friends, or something else?"

"Friends, defiantly friends, we may not be close but Maria would see right though that old trick any way it would make me look desperate if I turned up pretending to be with somebody, we can just about pull of being friends".

"What are you saying, that we aren't really friends?"

"No Gerry you know as much as I do that you and the other two dinosaurs mean the world to me but without UCOS I doubt I would have looked twice at you" she admitted.

"You know I would have looked more than twice at you" he winked.

"Yes, Gerry I wouldn't put it past you but can we please stay sensible?"

* * *

"Well, you know me Sandra, an old romantic at heart but don't you think the idea of writing your own vows is a little tacky, very American" Gerry said collecting his glass of champagne on the way out of the beautiful stately home where the nuptials were held.

"You know me Gerry, unromantic as hell but I found the ceremony very moving indeed, look at them they look so happy, were you ever that happy on any of your wedding days?" she said linking her arm in his for support as she wobbled down the gravel path.

"Steady Sandra, you have only had one sip of that champers, I am not going to carry you around all day" he said placing both hands around her perfect waist as she almost toppled over.

"It's the shoes you Muppet, quickly out the way while this throwing the flowers facade goes on".

"Does this mean you aren't planning on being the next one to get married then?"

"No" she said spinning round as she was pushed over by a man whose face she didn't catch a glimpse of as her ankle went down.

Yelping in pain the man who had caused her to be in this much agony rushed towards her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm so sorry are you-" he ceased speaking, and simply gazed into her eyes, Sandra did the same.

"Don't you think you have caused enough damage" Gerry said rather loudly attracting the attention of the majority of the wedding guests. "Sandra, are you alright" he asked helping her to her feet.

"Leave, it Gerry I'm fine" she snapped yanking her arm from his grasp.

"You don't sound it".

"Sandra Pullman, it is you" the other man said in a thick American accent.

"Henry Lawson, how the hell are you" she managed to say, her heart6 beating uncontrollably, the adrenaline pumping so violently fast around her body she was sure she would fall over again.

"I'm good, and yourself?" he asked smiling at seeing a very pretty blast from the past.

"You mean you know this Pratt?"

"Gerry, I said leave it" she snapped.

"Wow, it's so lovely to see you again, do you wanna grab a table and maybe we could catch up a little?" he asked politely.

"Umm I guess there is no harm in that" she said noticing Gerry was following them "Gerry you couldn't give us a moment could you?"

"Of course, I'll be here waiting, you will be okay wont you?" he asked getting an unnerving feeling from this Henry.

"Gerry, I will be fine, please" she said walking off. Gerry could just about hear Henry ask her :

"So this Gerry, is he your husband?"

"God, no, we are just good friends" Gerry tried not to look upset as he drank the remaining Champagne.


	2. A Past Encounter

Sandra was led into the room where the wedding presents were temporally being housed.

"You look fantastic Sandra" he said finding her a chair.

"So do you, what brings you back to England?" she plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been playing on her mind for the few minutes they had found each other again.

"My company expanded right throughout Europe so I'm over here making sure everything's ship shape and besides Maria and I have always kept in touch, how could I miss her special day?"

It was a while before Sandra said anything as her memory began to play out their time spent together like an old fashioned film, the type that was likely to star Audrey Hepburn.

_I remember L.A.  
Seems a lifetime ago  
We were stars on Sunset Boulevard  
What a movie we made  
_

"And your wife, Louisa, is she here?" The way she said that name, as if it filled with hate, she knew it wasn't Henry's fault all this had happened.

"I'm afraid not, she passed away three years ago, pancreatic cancer, even the best Doctor's her family could afford were not enough to save her" the sadness in his voice rang clear.

"Henry I am so sorry".

"It's okay it wasn't your fault, we were happy throughout" he half smiled, Sandra had no idea if he trying to convince her or himself.

"Did you love her?" she asked without thinking it through.

"Not liked I loved you, Sandra"

"We were just kids, barley adults back then, we didn't know what love was, God knows I still don't".

There were days in the sun  
That have stayed forever young  
Nights when passion was invincible  
We thought love would never die

"But what a time we had, remember that summer just after we had graduated and you came home to LA with me to meet my folks"

"Yeah, I knew from the second your mum set eyes on me she hated me".

"Oh Sandra mom didn't hate you, you just weren't who she thought was right for me".

"Unlike the perfect, super rich Louisa with the daddy who owned a nice chunk of Beverly Hills" she said almost bitterly.

"Now come on, that isn't fair"

"I'm sorry, it's just that was for ages one of the happiest times of my life, I thought that summer was never going to end, the walks along those beautiful beaches, it was more than I ever dreamed of but I guess I knew deep down it was never going to last." She said still clearly bruising from the pain of the past.

"I know I must have hurt you, badly but when your that age you take your parents words as gospel-"

"I have never thought of my mum as gospel"

"I am so sorry for hurting you Sandra, but it was a lifetime ago".

_There were moments in that lifetime  
That my heart still replays  
There were minutes, there were hours, there were days  
There are moments I still love you that same way  
When I remember L.A.  
_

"It's okay, I don't think I would have suited that executive wife's role any way" she said trying to convince him that wasn't true even though it actually wasn't.

"So what are you up to these days?"

"I'm a detective Superintendant for the met."

"A police officer, just like daddy" he smiled, he knew just how much her father had meant to her.

"Yes" she smiled.

"And that Gerry dude, are you sure you're not?"

"No Gerry and I work together, that's all".

"If you say so, only looking at how he was with you, he cares a lot more about you than if he was just a friend".

"I don't know what you mean" she said trying to convince herself.

"Oh come on Sandra the way you looked at him, are you sure you two have never... you know?"

"No, now if you excuse me I have to go back to Gerry, he doesn't know anyone here, and I haven't had chance to speak to Maria yet to congratulate her, goodbye Henry".

Henry laughed. "Sandra Pullman you have hardly changed"

"Neither have you, goodbye Henry.


	3. Nice to See You?

When Gerry finally pulled up outside Sandra's house it was gone midnight and Sandra had fallen asleep during to journey home.

"Sandra, we are back" he said quietly, shaking her shoulder gently hoping it would cause her to stir.

"What?" she said groggily.

"You're home" Gerry replied. Despite the little hiccup early on that day he had rather enjoyed himself and the time he spent with Sandra, she was very good company. Albeit they didn't do as much dancing as he had hoped due to her stupidly oversized heels, (something Gerry had become accustomed to over the years) but he had loved every second of being with her. Even if she refused to tell him who that Henry was and how they knew each other.

"Thanks Gerry, do you want to come in for a quick coffee?"

"Go on, seen as we haven't got work tomorrow" he smiled.

Once they had got inside, the coffee had been made and Sandra had got Gerry to massage her aching feet she noticed her answer machine was flashing, signalling new activity.

"You don't mind pressing play for me do you Gerry?"

"I guess not, he said casting her legs, which were resting on his lap aside to hit the play button of the machine.

"Hey Sandra, it's Henry-" Gerry began to feel annoyed. "I hope you don't mind Maria gave me your number, I tried your cell but I guess you had it off today, well I was just ringing to say it was great seeing you again, I've often thought about you and how you are doing, well I guess that's it, I'm going to be in the UK for another week so if you fancy grabbing a coffee or something my number is 07898357871, I understand if you don't, you are probably too busy with that Gerry character, well bye for now, Henry".

"What an idiot" Gerry scoffed.

"Gerry, that's not fair" she lowered her eyebrows.

"You never told me who he was."

"No, I didn't did I, he's just someone I used to know, a life time ago".

"Do you still think about him?" he pondered.

"Hmm, from time to time."

"And what did Captain America mean by you are probably too busy with me, what have you told him?" he said sipping his now cooler coffee.

"Nothing, he believes that there is more to us than friends"

"Oh really?" Gerry said raising his eyebrow.

"Of course I set him straight."

"Oh of course you did, well I better be heading off, I expect you are sick of my company and want to ring Mr Yankee Doodle Doo back, night Guv" he said kissing her on the cheek as he got up to leave.

"Night, Gerry, thank you so much for a lovely day".

"Not at all, thanks for inviting me".

Making sure Gerry had driven off into the distance Sandra came back inside and played Henry's message once more, not knowing if she should return the call, as she heard his voice on her answer phone for the third time her blood no longer ran cold, she knew she shouldn't dwell on the past, they had all those happy memories but they were different now, she had her life and he had his. And besides her life was pretty busy controlling Gerry and her other two dinosaurs.

_I remember goodbye  
I watched your plane out of sight  
Love was over, time to close the book  
Still I go back for one last look_

* * *

**_The End! I hope it was okay, reviews would be lovely! Gee :) x_**


End file.
